First Date
by Goosey0527smt
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Sodapop's and Sandy's first date would look like, or how it might of gone down? This is my twist on how it could of happened. This is my first one shot, so please read and review.


**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE OUTSIDERS…. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.E HINTON **

Sodapop couldn't help but bounce all the way home. "She said yes, Man. I can't believe she said yes. You know how hard I've been trying to get this date?" Steve hadn't seen Soda this full of life since before his parents had died in the auto wreck a few months earlier. Steve just let Soda keep bolstering about his news. "Me, Sodapop Patrick Curtis finally got a date with the most majestic creature on earth. Can you believe it?" Soda couldn't contain his excitement anymore when he jumped on Steve's back while they walked back from their shift at the DX. Soda had been trying for months to get a date with the beautiful blonde, blue-eyed angel and she finally had accepted his offer of an exciting first date that she would never forget.

Steve was feeling a little less excited and a little sour for he still hadn't sealed the deal with his own beauty yet. Steve pushed Soda off his back a little more roughly than he intended. "Well, I wouldn't be getting too excited there yet, Romeo. I believe you still have to talk Darry into letting you have the truck. Until he says yes, you're outta of wheels, and without wheels I don't see this date happening." Soda stopped bouncing for a split second while he pondered what Steve had just said. But Soda was quick with a comeback.

"Nah, it's not a problem at all. He's let me take the truck plenty of times. Besides, when he hears that it is a date with Sandy, he'll surly agree." Soda wasn't going to let Steve's sour mood get him down any, so he skipped the rest of the way home until he reached the front gate and stopped and turned and waited for his friend, "Besides, your just jealous!" Soda sputtered off. "And you owe me one dollar, so pay up. I could use the money for my date."

"One dollar? What the hell for?" Steve hollered back.

"Oh, how soon we forget when someone loses a bet. If my mind serves me right there buddy, I remember the two of us placing a bet at the Dingo, oh what about a month ago? Remember I bet you one dollar that I would get a date first with Sandy, and you bet me that I would lose and that you would get a date first with Evie? Ringing a bell yet?" Steve just placed a frown on his face as he approached the gate to the Curtis' front yard. As he started to open it, Soda couldn't resist running his mouth some more. "So you see Stevie, which would make me the winner and you owe me one dollar. Anytime soon for payment would be fantastic, for I'm a little short of funds this week and could really use the money for my date, with whom you might ask? Oh, that's right, Sandy." Soda loved any opportunity he could get to rub things into his best bud's face and he sure was taking full advantage of this one. Steve just put his head down to hide his frustration of losing this bet and that he hadn't secured a date yet with the one and only Evie. As the two were climbing the front stairs together to the house Steve was hoping to get the last word in.

"You've might of won this round Sodapop, but your luck will run out, and I will be getting that date with Evie. You just wait and see about that."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see about that. If you need any help with it, just let me know, because I seem to have all the charm." And with that said Soda stuck out his tongue at Steve and flew through the Curtis' front door.

The ruckus from Sodapop and Steve made Ponyboy look up from his book that he was reading on the couch. "Hey, Sodapop, where ya been? Darry's been looking for you."

"Oh, just here, there, and everywhere. Where is Big Brother anyway?" Soda asked tossing his shoes off and sending them sailing across the living room floor.

"He's in his room folding the laundry that you were supposed to do." Pony let out a chuckle as he watch Soda dance around the room fixing his socks.

"Thanks, Kiddo." Soda was off down the hall like a flash of lighting after Darry. Just as Pony eyes darted down towards his book the slamming of the screen door caught his attention. He looked up to see Steve entering their living room. Steve didn't say anything to Pony; he just nodded his head, which was Steve's way of greeting Pony.

In a low, soft shy voice Pony returned his greeting with a "Hey". Steve sat himself down in the chair closest to the door. It was the perfect place to see right through the whole house. Both Pony and Steve could hear Soda's energetic voice talking and pleading with Darry.

"Come on, Dar. Just let me borrow it for a few hours. I'll even replace the gas that I use."

"I don't know Soda. You haven't had your license for very long. I just don't feel comfortable with letting you take it, especially at night and with a girl." Steve and Pony could hear that Darry was contemplating rather or not he should let Soda have the truck.

"I'll be safe Dar. Come on. I'll do the dishes for a month?" Soda was hoping by offering to take on more chores and responsibility that would get Darry to change his mind. Darry thought about it for a few seconds but when he hadn't said anything the boys then heard Soda try again.

"Ok, dishes and I'll do the laundry for a month. Come on Dar. Please?" Steve started chuckling when he heard Sodapop almost begging for the usage of the truck.

"Yeah, Soda? Who is supposed to be doing this load of laundry?" Pony couldn't help but join Steve in his laughing, because Darry sure did have Soda there. "I don't know Soda, I just don't have a good feeling about this." When Sodapop realized that Darry wasn't going to give in he knew he needed to come at it at a different direction. He hated playing this card and he had only used it once before since the death of his parents.

"Darry, I need this! You know how hard it has been these past two months without Mom and Dad. But things are starting to feel a little better now. So please, just for a few hours. I promise I'll be safe and careful. I'll even keep my hands on 10 and 2 the whole time."

"Damn right you will if you have a girl in there with you!" Even though Darry's voice was raised a notch higher than it was before, Soda knew at that instant that he had won this hand. But he had to stay there for a few more seconds and continue to listen to Darry lecture him on how he will behave properly in the truck with a girl. "Soda, treat her with respect, no funny business in that truck. You hear me?" By this time Steve was almost rolling out of the chair with laughter. Listening to Darry lecture Sodapop on proper behavior with girls was just too much for Steve to handle.

"So, does this mean that I can take it?"

Darry let out a heavy sigh, "Yes, Soda, that means you can take it. But listen, leave me some gas. I'm working across town Saturday morning and I need to make sure I get there on time." Soda smiled at Darry and slapped his arm to thank him.

"Thanks a lot Dar. I won't let you down."

"You better not! Now get outta here, before I change my mind." Darry threw a clean dish towel at Soda to get him moving. Soda caught it and looked back at Darry.

"What's this for?"

"Well, since I'm doing your laundry, I figure you can do my cooking tonight. Now, go get something started before we all starve to death."

"Sure thing, Dar." Soda waltzed out from Darry's room and into the kitchen. Once he was standing in front of the refrigerator Steve and Soda's eyes met. Soda knew that Steve and Pony heard his whole conversation with Darry but he couldn't resist harassing Steve even more. "Thank goodness we didn't bet on that too, Stevie. You would be handing over your whole weekly earnings." Steve was burning with irritation right about now. He looked down to hide his burning ears when he noticed that one of Soda's sneakers were laying at his foot, so he swiftly picked it up and swung it over towards Sodapop. But Sodapop gracefully dodged the sneaker and it landed right beside the kitchen table. "Ha!" Soda chuckled. Soda retrieved the sneaker and threw it back at Steve, but it landed a little short of him and the chair. Just as Steve was going to pick it up both boys noticed Darry's glaring eyes at them both.

"Knock it off, you two. No wonder everything in this house is broken." Soda started to defend himself when Darry interrupted. "Soda, don't even start, or you'll be walking with your date on Friday night."

Steve knew this was over but he was going to get the last word in, "Yeah Soda, you don't want to have to cancel that date because you have no wheels, do you?" Darry's glare back at Steve put an end to the little tit tat, but both boys were satisfied in their own way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soda spent over an hour in front of the mirror trying to get his outfit and hair just right. He had changed shirts a few times and had finally decided on a white t-shirt with a blue and red checkered plaid shirt over it with the cleanest pair of jeans he own. He kept fooling with his shirttail. One minute it would be tucked in nice and neatly and then the next he would have it back out again. Ponyboy watched from the doorway, he didn't quite understand what all the fuss was about. After about 10 minutes of Pony silently watching Soda, Soda turned to him and asked, "So, how do I look?"

Pony was a little embarrassed that he was caught that he stuttered, "Um…. Um fine, I guess." Pony just didn't understand why he was getting so gussied up for a girl.

"Fine? Just fine?" Soda shot back a little harshly after being offended with a "just fine."

"Yeah, fine, what do you want me to say?" Pony paused and then added, "Why does it matter so much anyway? It's just a girl."

This shocked Soda. "Oh, Pony, it's not just any girl… this is Sandy we're talking about." When Soda noticed the look of confusion on Pony's face he walked up to him and ruffled his head. "Trust me Pony, you'll get it one day, but until then, just trust me, it's all worth the time." Soda took one more look in the mirror to make sure he was satisfied with the reflection he saw. "Do you think I should tuck my shirt in? Or leave it out?" Pony just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't see much difference either way. Soda let out a laugh, "I swear Pony, sometimes you're just hopeless." Soda pushed past Pony who was still leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "Hey, Dar? Should I tuck my shirt in or leave it out?" Soda had now sauntered into the living room to get Darry's opinion. Darry was sitting in his chair reading the sports section, and barely even brought his eyes up to see what Sodapop was talking about when he answered with a quick response.

"Tuck it in." That was a typical Darry response. He was always trying to act prim and proper.

"Hump." Soda said pulling his shirttail out. "Why did I even bother asking?" Soda muttered as he was searching for the keys to the truck. "You didn't even look. Have you've seen the keys?" Soda asked walking over and putting his sneakers on. Darry stood up from the chair and dug his hands into his front pocket; the jiggling of the keys caught Soda's attention. Soda stood to grab them from Darry when Darry pulled them back.

"I'm serious Soda. No goofing around. Follow the law of the roads."

"I will. I will." Soda went to grab at them again.

Darry spoke firmly, "I mean it Soda. And you best be home by midnight."

"I will, I will. I'm going to be late, Darry."

"And whose fault will that be?" Darry asked smirking.

"Ha, ha." Soda finally got the keys from Darry and walked towards the front door. "See ya, Pon. See you Dar." And with that Soda was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soda usually doesn't get nervous over very many things, but this was one thing that was surly making his nerves rattle, his first date with the girl of his dreams. Sandy's house was only a few blocks away from Soda's but his hands were shaking on the steering wheel as he drove there. He could use a smoke right now, but he knew that Sandy wasn't that type of girl and didn't want to smell of cigarette smoke, especially if he had to meet her parents which he was pretty certain he would have too. So instead of the cigarette he tried blaring the radio to see if that would help. As he scanned the stations all he could find were love songs. "Come on. Save this stuff for later, when I could use it." He finally settled on a station that was playing "Oh, Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison. As he was belting out "Oh, Pretty Woman" he realized that he was already there, he decided to park on the street in front of her house. With one look into the mirror he jumped down from the truck and jogged up to the front door. He had barely reached up to ring the doorbell when the door flew open. There in front of him stood a real angel from heaven. Sandy's beautiful natural blonde hair was half pulled up in a barrette while the rest hung in ringlets below her shoulder. Her china blue eyes were sparkling off of the pale mint dress that she wore with a belt that wrapped tightly around her waist, which was clearly flaunting all of her amazing features. Soda could barely speak, for he was truly lost for words at that moment.

"Hi, ya, Sodapop. Please come in and meet my parents." Sandy opened the door wider for Soda to enter.

"Hi, ya Sandy." Soda managed to get out in a higher pitched voice than he had intended.

"Soda, I just need to go grab my sweater." Soda hesitantly stepped into her foyer and before Sandy had closed the door her parents had come around the corner to check out the boy who would be taking their daughter out. "Soda this is my Mom and Dad." Soda held out his hand to shake both of theirs. "Mom, Dad, this is Sodapop Curtis."

"Hello, Sodapop. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Sandy's mom gentle took a hold of Soda's hand and gave it a pleasant shake.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ma'am." Sandy's mom was quick to release from Soda's hand shake.

"Hello, Boy." Sandy's father said taking a firm, hard grip on Soda's hand.

"Hello, Sir." Soda returned back realizing what a strong handshake Sandy's father was currently displaying.

"I expect that you will have my daughter home by 10:30? Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Not a minute later. I promise." Soda was feeling a little intimidated by this man that still had a death grip on his hand.

"Glad to hear it. I also expect that you'll keep my daughter safe and out of harm's way. No troubles."

"No, Sir. No troubles at all." Sodapop was quick to reassure the man.

"Good." Sandy's father pulled his daughter in for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Have a nice time, Dear."

"We will, Daddy." Sandy quickly took a hug from her Mother and was at Sodapop's side. Soda silently grabbed a hold of Sandy's hand as they tried to make their escape out the door. "Bye Momma." The two quickly slipped out the door but Sodapop caught the glaring eyes of Sandy's father as he watched the two walked down to Darry's truck. Sodapop opened Sandy's door for her and watched as she climbed up into it. As Sandy was adjusting her dress Soda caught a quick glimpse of Sandy's expression. As he scanned the truck he realized what a hunk of junk it was.

In an ashamed voice Sodapop felt like he had to defend the truck. "Sorry about the truck. I know it's not much. But it runs good and it has four wheels to get us where we need to go." Sandy's sweet smiled help reassure Soda not to feel bad.

"It's fine, Soda." When Soda just raised an eye brow Sandy quickly added, "Really, Soda, it's fine." Sodapop lightly shut her door and ran around to the driver's side and jumped on in. He put the key in the ignition and the music was instant blaring from when "Oh, Pretty Woman" was on, but this time it was "Leader of the Pack" by the Shangri-Las.

"Oh, sorry, there was a good song playing before I came and got you." Soda's hand quickly rushed over to the knob on the radio to turn it off, but was stopped cold in his tracks when he felt Sandy's, soft touch on his hand. He chocked his head in her direction and let a smile slip to his lips.

"It's fine, Soda. I like this song." Sandy left her hand lingering onto Sodapop's. Soda could feel the heat rising up onto his cheeks. He was enjoying this closeness.

"So don't I." Sodapop didn't want Sandy's hand to leave his, but he did tell Darry that he would keep his hands on 10 and 2. Soda didn't want to offend Sandy so he slowly withdrew his hand from hers and placed them back on the steering wheel. He needed to grab a look to make sure that she wasn't disappointed and the looked on her angelic face told him otherwise. She seemed to have an understanding look and returned a sweet smile.

The two pulled out onto the street and drove for a few minutes in complete silence. Nothing but the hum of the tires on the pavement and the soft music from the radio filled the inside of the cab.

"So, Sodapop Curtis, where are you taking me? If I remember correctly you did promise me that this would be a date that I would never forget. So what do you have in-store for me tonight?" When Sodapop glanced over he noticed that Sandy had a little cricket smile across her face.

"It's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

"I love surprises!" Sandy squealed in delight.

"Good. Just sit back and enjoy the ride and I'll let you know when we get there." The two fell into a nice conversation. They talked about lots of things, but mostly about the gang. The sun had started to go down and the stars were starting to appear when Sodapop had finally gotten them to their destination. Sandy was looking around to their where bouts.

"Soda, didn't that sign back there say no trespassing?" Sandy asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Yeah, but everyone just ignores it. Besides, there are never any cops out patrolling this area. We'll be just fine. Don't you trust me?" Soda continued to drive a little further up the dirt road where they came to a clearing. It was actually a pretty sight. You could see the lights of downtown Tulsa for afar. "Ok, we're here. " Sandy turned to look at Sodapop with a blank look on her face.

"This is the date that I would never forget?" She asked quizzically.

"You're not chickening out are you?" Soda held out his hand for her to take to help her down. Sandy reluctantly grabbed a hold and let Soda pull her across the bench seat and out his side. He never let go of her hand and walked her over to the back of the truck. He paused and took down the tailgate. He then grabbed a hold of her tiny waist and gently placed her up in the back on the truck. Sandy let out a soft giggle and watched as Soda climbed on up next to her. The two sat there on tailgate, swingin' there legs and laughing and talking about smalls thing. It wasn't until that moment that they heard this thunderous rattling and a full throttle of wind, speed, and heat streaming above their heads. Once Sandy's eyes looked up, about 1,000 feet above them was a jumbo jet. Sandy watched and screamed and giggled as the plane took off right over their heads. The adrenaline that she was receiving from watching the plane go right above her head was amazing. Sodapop was enjoying every expression on Sandy's face, after the plane was at least 10,000-15,000 feet in the sky and the noise was diminishing Soda turned to Sandy. "What did you think?"

Sandy waited for a minute to answer, but during this wait time Sodapop was afraid that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. His first thoughts were that she hated it. But just when he was about to apologize, Sandy spoke. "I loved it, Soda. I have never experienced anything like that before. It was scary, and exciting all in one. I want another one!" Soda reached over and grabbed her shoulders and softly and gently pulled her down so they were now lying in the bed of the truck.

"Well, then we'll just have to wait here for another. We have all night to fell that again." The two laid there talking about families and desires and the future when Soda leaned in to steal a kiss from Sandy. Just as their lips were about to meet, they heard a high pitched siren. Sodapop shot up from the bed of the truck when he turned to see that a patrol car had approached them. "Oh, no." Soda let out. Sandy quickly sat up and moved to the edge of the tail gate. This time her legs were swinging out of nervousness and not out of glee. Soda moved next to her and whispered. "Let me deal with this. I'm the one that brought us here." Just about that time two officers simultaneous got out of the patrol car. One walked around one side of Darry's truck towards Sandy and the other on Sodapop's side. As they approached the older officer spoke first.

"What are you Kids doing out here?"

"We're just watching the planes take off, Sir." Soda's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe that Sandy was the first to speak. He had just told her that he would do all the talking.

"Didn't you see the NO Trespassing sign that is posted back there?" The officer asked again.

"No, Sir. Where is it posted?" Sandy was trying to put on her charm.

"About 500 hundred feet back there." The younger officer answered, stepping a little closer.

"Oh, we must have been singing to loud to have noticed." Soda added. The two officers weren't buying any of it.

"Would you please come down from there, and move to the front of the truck?" Soda jumped down first and was about to help Sandy down when the younger officer took it upon himself to help Sandy down.

"Get your hands off of her!." Soda started towards the younger officers when the older officer grabbed a firm hold of Soda's shoulders.

"Hold on there, Son." He warned.

In an instant Sodapop watched Sandy turn from a sweet and innocent girl, to a wild child. "Get your filthy paws off of me. I'm quite capable of getting myself down from here. How dare you. I didn't ask for any help from you. You can remove your hands from me right now." The younger officer glance a look over towards his partner and with a nod from the older gentleman the younger officer let go. Both officers had a firm hand on both Sandy's and Sodapop's back as they escorted them to the front of Darry's truck. Soda caught a glimpse of the _"way the blue lights were shinin' and bringing out the freedom in" _Sandy's eyes.

"Stand up against the truck, and don't move. Keep your hands out in front of you where we can see them."

"I don't understand what the problem is here, Officers. We are not criminals. We have no weapons." Sandy's sweet and innocent persona had definitely disappeared but Sodapop was enjoying watching this side of Sandy. It made his heart earn for her even more. Sodapop just leaned up against the grill of the truck for he "_was too busy watching her go wild child to be worried about going to jail." _ The two officers had moved away from Sodapop and Sandy to conference with each other about what they wanted to do with these two. Sodapop knew this was his chance to try and calm Sandy down before anything else happened, but before he could get a word out Sandy turned to him. "Hey, I don't know about you, but I'm a pretty fast runner, we can run for it right now." Soda eyes widen at her suggestion. "You have to admit, _it would make a good story." _She said with a sly smile.

"What have I gotten myself into? _You're crazy as hell." _He hated to admit it but boy she was stealing his heart.

Soda and Sandy guessed that the police officers didn't like them talking, or just really wanted to give them a scare of their life because they came back from their conference and quickly threw on some cold mental cuffs around their wrists. Sandy's tune instantly turned back from wild child to her sweet and innocent self. _"She tried sweet talk 'em, but they didn't fall for it."_ But Sodapop had sure fallen for it.

"Oh, Officers, we're really sorry. Can't you just let us go and we promise we'll never do it again." Sandy was now batting her long blonde eyelashes at the two. The young officer grabbed Sandy's arm and the older officer grabbed Soda's and they walked them to the back of the patrol car. Sandy was on the left, Soda on the right. Before the younger officer closed Sandy's door she turned to him and asked. "Can I have a light please?" Soda couldn't control himself and he burst out laughing, for he knew for a fact that Sandy didn't smoke. Unfortunately Soda's outburst caused the Officer to get _"mad and slammed the door."_

_Side by side and locked in tight, _Sandy and Sodapop just looked at each other and smiled. "_Your Daddy's gonna kill me."_ Soda wasn't really thinking straight about what Darry would do more than he was what Sandy's father would do. He didn't really mean for what slipped out of his mouth next, but once it was out he knew that it was true. _"But if I survive tonight, I wouldn't change one thing."_

"Me neither." Sandy leaned into Soda's shoulder and let her head rest there for a minute. "_They are takin' their time _out there."

"Yeah, but I don't mind." Soda sighed. The two sat in the back of that patrol car and they talked, and they laughed until they cried. They "_sat real close and by the time they let them go" _Sodapop was already gone…. His heart was feeling something that it had never felt before and despite the situation that they were both in he couldn't for the life of him stop smiling. The Officers ended up letting them off with a warning that if they caught either one of them again they wouldn't be so luck next time and that it would be a guarantee trip downtown to the police station. They took the hand cuffs off and watched them get into the truck.

"Young love." The older Officer smiled as he watched the two kids jump into the truck and drive off.

"I can't believe you! Where did this wild child come from? I never knew." Soda chuckled as he drove obeying all the rules of the road.

"I didn't know I had it either. It just came out." The two were silent for a few minutes as Soda approached their neighborhood. Sandy's soft voice broke the silence, "Well, Sodapop Patrick Curtis, that was surly a first date that I will never forget."

Soda flashed her one of his movie star smiles. "So does that mean you'll let me take you out again?"

"Well, as long as you promise that no police will be involved in the next one."

"I think I can do that." Soda turned the directional signal on to indicate Sandy's street. As he parked in the same place as he did when he picked her up he put the truck in park and turned to Sandy. "You know I had that all planned out."

"Yeah, right!" She said giggling.

"No, I did. See I had to make a very important first impression. Did it work?" Sandy shied away and started to open her door when Sodapop grabbed her arm to stop her. "Well?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow." And with that Sandy leaned forward and Sodapop leaned forward and their lips locked and Soda's heart started beating faster than it had when he noticed the patrol car. Sandy let the kiss linger for only a few seconds when she pulled away.

"I'll walk you to the door." Soda jumped out of the truck and moved around to open her door. Sandy jumped down with ease. Sodapop grabbed her hand and walked her up to the door. It was just a little past 10:00. Sandy's father would be pleased. Sandy planted another sweet kiss on Soda's cheek this time and said, "thank-you for the date, Sodapop. It was real memorable. One I'll never forget." Soda returned the kiss on her cheek and watched Sandy disappear through the door. Soda practically raced back to the truck and jumped in. He was flying on cloud nine. He blasted the radio to sing along with "Cathy's Clown" by the Everly Brothers. He drove like a manic the rest of the way home, disobeying all the rules of the road. He parked the truck in the drive and walked into the house with a slight dazed look to him. Darry and Ponyboy were on the couch watching some western tv show. Darry looked up to see who was walking through the door; to his surprised he couldn't believe it was Soda. He looked back up at the clock, 10:15.

"Everything ok, Soda? You're home a little earlier than I expected." Darry looked at Soda who had a goofy look on his face while throwing himself down in the chair.

"Yeah, everything is just fine." He managed to say. Pony and Darry just shared a look between them. Darry was ready to let it go, but not Pony.

"Well, what happened?" Soda slowly let a wide grin spread across his face and with sparkling eyes he answered back to Pony.

"I think I just fell_ in love in the back of a cop car."_

**_I have to say the inspiration of the story actually came for a song called, "Cop Car" by Keith Urban. I used some direct lyrics from the song and that is why they are in italics. _**


End file.
